


Do Not Raise a Glass

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: An anniversary is supposed to be a day for nothing but delight, yet Genichirou can't help but worry about his lover's lack of energy. As it turns out, though, there is an absolutely excellent reason for it.





	Do Not Raise a Glass

Keigo had fallen asleep on the couch again.

It was adorable, if also somewhat worrying. Not that it wasn’t typical for Keigo to push himself too far, but lately he had been exhausted regardless of his levels of activity. Keigo kept insisting he was fine, everything was fine, but Genichirou was starting to get rather concerned. If this didn’t stop happening, he would drag Keigo to the doctor whether he liked it or not. Keigo could be stubborn, sure, but Genichirou was his match.

It was one of the things that made them so well suited to each other, he mused, for all that it could have pushed them apart. They had clashed constantly in their younger days, to the point that when Genichirou had first seen the faint outline of a mark on his skin he hadn’t even considered that it might be Keigo’s. The mark had faded that time, and a few times after that, but one day it had refused to leave. That had been after he had finally admitted that the appearances of the mark tended to coincide with time spent with Keigo, and had decided to take a chance based on that observation.

Most people who knew them hadn’t believed that Genichirou had been the first one to make an actual romantic move. Everyone had expected that to be Keigo, for all that it seemed everyone had seen their relationship as inevitable. After all, Keigo was the one with impulsive tendencies and dramatic gestures. Even so, Genichirou had been the first one to confess, quiet and calm rather than flashy and loud, and much to his relief his confession had been accepted.

The mark had never faded since then, for all that it had become more detailed over time. By now, it had been unchanged for years, the same intricate web of silvery flowers woven around the stark lines of a traditional sword on both their skin. It was the perfect symbol of their relationship, Genichirou thought, delicate beauty mixed with unbending steel. Perhaps it looked somewhat out of place on his own shoulder, but that only showed how they complemented each other. He was direct and sharp, Keigo was charming and complicated, and together they were something unpredictable yet perfectly fitting. “Keigo?” He kept his voice low, leaning over to shake Keigo by the shoulder. “Keigo, it’s not time for sleep yet.”

It took a moment, but finally Keigo blinked his eyes open, peering up at him. “Mmm… Genichirou?”

“That’s me.” He smiled, trying to hold back his worry. “Sorry to disturb you, but we're going to have to leave soon if we want to make it in time for our reservation.”

“Ah, crap. Sorry, I only meant to close my eyes for a moment.” Keigo made a face, glancing down at himself. “And now my shirt is all wrinkled.”

“I would say you look perfect as always, but I doubt you would accept that.” Genichirou leaned in to press a kiss to Keigo’s forehead. “Don’t worry, we’ve got enough time to change clothes and get your hair done as perfectly as usual.”

“Just so you can mess it up later, no doubt.” Still, Keigo smirked at him.

“It’s our anniversary dinner. I think getting a little frisky afterwards is only expected.” Genichirou offered a hand to pull Keigo up. “Unless, of course, you would like to retire early?” Some of his concern probably showed through the teasing tone he attempted to put on, as Keigo rolled his eyes.

“I am fine, Genichirou. I’m probably just coming down with something, that’s all.” He started opening the buttons of his shirt, heading towards the bedroom. “Now, come on. You do want to look presentable for our anniversary, don’t you?”

“Let’s face it, I’m never going to match you.” Even so, he had his best suit already set out next to Keigo’s favorite one — after all, Keigo would never survive with just one fancy suit in his closet. It was an important date, not that all dates weren’t important. Anything to do with Keigo was important.

Keigo shrugged off his wrinkled shirt, and Genichirou wasn’t ashamed to let his fingers roam over Keigo’s back. For all that they weren’t full-time athletes anymore, his lover was still keeping in excellent shape. While he didn’t quite match Genichirou’s own broad frame, his well-built back and shoulders were a very attractive sight, especially with the mark nestled between his shoulder blades. It was perfectly centred over Keigo’s spine, contrasting beautifully with his pale skin, and Genichirou yearned to trace every last line of it. He’d certainly done so many times before, with his fingers and his lips both, but he had to hold back now or they would never get done on time. Even so, there was no reason he couldn’t admire the sight, taking in the familiar shape of their relationship set permanently under Keigo’s skin, as it was under his own.

Except… something about it wasn’t quite as familiar as before.

Genichirou reached out to grasp Keigo’s shoulder, halting him. Keigo tried to turn around to look at him, but Genichirou kept his hold firm. “Let me see.” Perhaps the urgency in his voice convinced Keigo, since he stood still and let Genichirou lean in for a closer inspection.

It didn’t take him long to spot the difference. The silver flowers and dark sword were familiar, yet in the middle of it all there was something new. Another flower, just a bud, shining gold.

Genichirou swallowed. Letting go of Keigo’s shoulder as though his hand had been burned, he yanked up his t-shirt sleeve. He was certain his mark was the same as always, but he had to make sure. It was rare for marks to change so far into a relationship, but it was always a possibility.

There was no golden bud on his mark, no matter how he twisted his arm to see it from every angle. Looking up, he found Keigo staring at him, blue eyes confused.

“Genichirou?” Keigo folded his arms over his chest. “What’s going on?”

“Your — your mark.” Genichirou had to struggle to find his voice. “It’s — it’s changed.”

“What are you talking about?” He half expected Keigo to try twisting around to see his own back, but apparently Keigo wasn’t quite that confused. Instead he stared at Genichirou, obviously waiting for answers.

“I’ll show you.” Genichirou dug out his phone, trying to will his hands not to tremble. Gently coaxing Keigo to face away again, he took a photo of the mark on his back. He then reached to show the screen to Keigo. “See?”

“Ah.” Apparently after all these years he had found something that could make Keigo speechless. “That’s…” Keigo shook his head, eyes wide.

“You said you didn’t have the gene.” They’d had that conversation a long time ago, as was only sensible for any male couple.

“I said I didn’t have it as far as I knew, since it hasn’t showed up in my family in a few generations. Never got tested, though.” Keigo was still staring at the photo, lifting his hand as though wanting to touch it through the screen. “You don’t think…”

“I don’t know of any other reason why only one of our marks would change.” An addition to simply one of the marks tended to symbolize something very special. “It would explain why you have been so tired lately.”

“I suppose it would.” Keigo stared at the photo for another moment, then shook his head as though to clear it. “Well, we should get ready. If we leave early, we can pick up a test on the way to the restaurant.”

Genichirou tried to push the idea to the back of his mind, though it was difficult. Somehow he managed to get himself changed, frowning at a stubborn strand of hair as Keigo appeared at his side, looking like something out of a fashion magazine in his perfectly tailored suit. Keigo smirked at him, though Genichirou liked to think he could see a hint of nervousness even behind Keigo’s flawless mask as his lover offered him an arm. “Shall we?”

He had feared the suspense would entirely ruin their dinner. Apparently Keigo agreed, as he excused himself as soon as they got to their table. Genichirou tried to distract himself by perusing the menu, but it was useless. All he could think of was Keigo and how he seemed to be taking forever.

After what felt like an eternity even though it was probably just a few minutes, Keigo returned, his expression betraying nothing beyond a pleasant smile. A waiter materialized at once, no doubt having lied in wait for the right moment. “And what would you like to drink, gentlemen?”

Keigo caught Genichirou’s eye, still smiling without a hint of what he was thinking. He then turned to the waiter. “Just water for me, please.”

Water. Keigo was ordering water. Genichirou was fairly sure they had never had a proper restaurant dinner since they reached adulthood without Keigo having at least a glass of wine, always perfectly suited to his meal.

He couldn’t find words, couldn’t even hear if he was asked anything. Apparently Keigo spoke for him, too, as when he managed to gather his thoughts the waiter had retreated. Looking across the table, he found that Keigo’s smile had took a slightly mischievous edge. “You don’t mean…”

“It does seem we have more than one thing to celebrate tonight.” Keigo’s smile was brilliant like the sun, and a thousand times warmer. “Of course, I should still get a confirmation from a doctor just in case, but… as it stands, it does seem our little family of two is going to grow soon.”

Genichirou did not yell out in delight in the middle of a fancy restaurant, that would have been entirely inappropriate. He did, however, reach across the table, taking Keigo’s hand in his own.

“I love you,” he said, serious as always, and while he had never said those words with anything short of utter conviction, it felt like he was saying it for the very first time again, when the passion of his young heart had reached a boiling point and his only choices had been to confess or break under the unrelenting force of his feelings. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“You utterly ridiculous man,” breathed Keigo, and Genichirou knew it for the agreement it was.


End file.
